Utility vehicles typically include multiple compartments with doors that provide access to each compartment, and to maintain and secure the contents of the compartments. A latch assembly is provided for each door with a handle to move the latch between latched and unlatched positions when the door is closed. The latch and handle are mounted on a metal housing, which in turn is mounted to the door. These prior art housings have a problem with galvanic corrosion which reduces the life of the handle and of the door. Plastic housings are also known in the prior art for the handle and latch assembly. However, plastic housings generally are weak and subject to breakage by accident or by efforts of thieves. Conventional handles and latch assemblies for compartment doors also lack a power locking mechanism, such that locking and un-locking must be performed manually.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved handle and latch assembly for compartment doors, such as on utility vehicles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a twist latch assembly for use on a compartment door.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a handle and latch assembly having a plastic housing and a steel backer plate for use of a compartment door.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved compartment door handle and latch assembly which has increased strength and structural support to resist breakage.
Yet another objective of the present objective is the provision of an improved compartment door handle and latch assembly which is not subject to corrosion.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a compartment door handle and latch assembly having limited rotation of the latch pawl.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a handle and latch assembly for a compartment door utilizing a twist handle for moving the latch pawl between latched and unlatched positions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly for a compartment door having a failsafe handle in the locked condition so as to preclude access to the compartment when the latch assembly is locked.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly having a power lock mechanism for use on a compartment door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a power lock mechanism on a compartment door latch assembly which provides feedback to indicate whether the door is fully locked.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.